The present invention relates to a screen feeding device for a filter apparatus of the type comprising a flow-path for a flowable plastic material to be filtered, in which a continuous filter screen is transversally movable to the flow-path of the plastic material and drawn for periodically advancing the filter screen to substitute a clogged area of the filter with a clean one in said flow-path.